


Le mauvais rôle

by heera_o



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Stiles est awesome, Stiles se tape le sale boulot, allusion : Derek/Stiles si vous penchez la tête sur le coté et que vous dégainez une loupe, mais plus tellement d'actualité vu les épisodes suivants..., mention : Scott/Allison, post S02E10, tout est dans la communication
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-28
Updated: 2012-08-28
Packaged: 2017-11-13 02:39:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/498534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heera_o/pseuds/heera_o
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Comme si ce n'était pas assez le bazar, Allison (petite amie de son meilleur ami) en a après la peau de Derek (grand vilain alpha et accessoirement le seul à pouvoir tenir en laisser trois jeunes garous ne se contrôlant pas encore assez au goût de Stiles).</p><p>A part ça, tout va bien... </p><p>Ou, la fic où Stiles se tape tout le boulot...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le mauvais rôle

**Author's Note:**

> Bon... elle est plus d'actualité mais je l'aimais bien cette fic... donc je la poste quand même XD

Stiles stoppa net sur le parking du lycée. Pile à temps pour rattraper Scott et pile à temps pour voir la voiture d’Allison s’éloigner. 

Il ne prit même pas le temps de fermer la portière après avoir sauté à terre. 

\- Scott ! Y’a un problème, un gros problème, un super gros problème ! Matt a été retrouvé mort, noyé, ironique hein mais c’est pas la question parce que le Kanima, notre Kanima, Jackson est toujours en activité donc ça veut dire qu’il a changé de maitre, et pourquoi le bestiaire ne disait pas que c’était possible hein ? Et Derek ne répond pas au téléphone et il choisit juste le pire moment pour ça ! Il faut qu’on le rejoigne ! Dis moi que tu sais où il est !

La panique accentuait son débit de manière dramatique mais au moins, Scott savait profiter des pauses qu’il faisait pour respirer pour placer un mot. 

Scott savait oui. Et Scott faisait aussi une tête qui ne rassurait pas du tout Stiles.

D’accord, vu la situation, beaucoup de choses ne rassuraient pas vraiment Stiles, mais son meilleur ami n’était pas sensé faire partie du lot... n’est ce pas ? 

\- Scott... ?   
\- Allison... 

Bah voyons... évidemment que ça concernait Allison. Il y avait-il seulement de la place pour autre chose dans le crane épais de son ami hein ?

\- Elle est en route aussi.

Stiles ouvrit la bouche, rien n’en sorti. 

\- … Allison ? Comme Allison-la-chasseuse-qui-veut-la-peau-de-Derek ? 

Le regard qui se détournait était une réponse assez claire... Stiles grinça des dents, leva les bras, fut à deux doigts de sortir une diatribe passionée puis se ravisa. Il y avait plus important à faire là... teeeeeeellement plus important.

***

Il arriva devant l’immeuble désaffecté et se gara (même si le mot était un peu fort pour la façon dont il dérapa à moitié) entre les deux voitures déjà présentes avant de se précipiter sans réfléchir. 

Il n’y avait plus le temps pour ça et en plus cela ne servirait à rien. Il n’y avait rien à réfléchir, il devait juste agir et empêcher la petite amie de son meilleur ami de tuer le loup-garou alpha, les affaiblissant ainsi contre la menace encore inconnue et surtout laissant déboussolé trois louveteaux-garous. 

Et puis mince, Derek ne méritait pas ça ! 

Un bouquin sur “comment devenir un bon Alpha en dix leçons”, oui,. Se faire tuer... non.

En attendant, être un humain; c’était nul, surtout dans un immeuble sans ascenseur en bon état de fonctionnement, il était à bout de souffle et presque hors d’état de parler lorsqu’il le retrouva enfin.

“Presque” étant le mot clé. Il fallait lui écrabouiller la gorge pour qu’il ne sache plus quoi dire. 

Il prit deux secondes le temps que ses genoux cessent de vouloir le lâcher, et étudia la situation

Une pièce, vide, des trucs pas nets sur le sol (Derek devrait vraiment apprendre à fréquenter des endroits un peu plus salubres), d’un coté un loup-garou, au regard sombre et à la posture tendue et de l’autre, une jeune fille d’ordinaire charmante et sympathique mais beaucoup moins avec une arbalète pointée sur l’homme en face d’elle.

Aucun des deux ne tourna la tête vers lui et pourtant il n’avait surement pas été discret. Dommage, il n’avait pas le temps d’être vexé. 

\- Okay... on se calme et on range les flèches... et les crocs... et les griffes...   
\- Va-t’en Stiles !

Méchant louloup... un jour il apprendrait à voir quand les gens voulaient juste l’aider. 

\- Ca ne te regarde pas !

Et le pire, c’était qu’Allison avait raison. Il n’était pas un loup-garou. Il était juste “ami” avec un loup. Et Danny aussi, sauf qu’on ne voyait pas Danny trainer dans des situations impossibles. Sauf que Danny ne savait pas... si Danny savait il aimerait aussi surement éviter que les “choses” dégénèrent.

Il déglutit et se plaça délibérément et très lentement entre les deux.

Si quelqu’un lui demandait s’il avait un instinct de survie, il répondrait qu’il se posait lui-aussi la question...

Dans son dos, il entendit distinctement Derek grogner et bouger légèrement mais pas plus. Allison écarquilla les yeux et Stiles remarqua que sa prise sur l’arme tremblait légèrement. 

\- Stiles ! Eloignes toi d’ici !   
\- Hum... euh... je ne crois pas ? Ce serait juste une très très mauvaise idée et tout.  
\- C’est un monstre ! Il a mordu ma mère, elle est morte par sa faute ! 

Stiles cligna des yeux, bouche bée.

\- … Mordu ? Tu veux parler du soir de la rave ?   
\- Oui...  
\- Le soir où Scott a hurlé à la mort, que Derek a filé ventre à terre et que quand j’ai retrouvé Scott, il était à moitié intoxiqué à la tue-loup ? 

D’accord, là, il était officiellement “pas” content. Cette histoire était... raaaaaaaah !   
Ne jamais agacer un Stilinski. C’est dur à agacer mais vous ne voulez pas les agacer ! 

Au moins Allison eut-elle le bon gout de pâlir et d’avoir l’air de se prendre un coup de poing dans l’estomac. Le coup de poing de la révélation. Ce qu’il était poétique quand il s’y mettait…

\- Que...  
\- Stiles ! La ferme !

L’humain prit le temps de se retourner brièvement pour foudroyer le loup-garou du regard. 

\- Que dalle ! La discussion, mec, faut vraiment que vous appreniez à avoir recours à ça dans le coin ! Ca éviterait plein de trucs pas cool, du genre moi entre une chasseuse et sa proie !

Puis il ignora avec superbe le regard rougeoyant pour reporter son attention sur Allison. 

\- Ta mère a manqué de tuer Scott ! Voilà ce qu’il s’est passé, et Scott t’a rien dit pour pas te faire de la peine et là je dis encore “manque de discussion” comme quoi, ça craint vraiment ! Derek a du lui sauver les miches et le résultat est... nul okay mais voilà ! 

Il inspira un grand coup, essayant sans grand succès de décrypter toutes les émotions qui passaient sur le visage de la brune. 

\- Mon grand-père...

Ah non ! Pas question qu’il entende quoi que ce soit sur le psychopathe en chef !

\- Est un grand malade ! Il t’a balancé aux fesses de Derek et des autres sans te donner toute l’histoire. C’est un manipulateur et tu le sais. Mais là t’es toute... bouleversée et je comprends et tout mais ça te laisse plus sensible à ses bobards et ça craint qu’il en profite au passage !

Il inspira. 

\- Tu sais ce qu’il se passera si tu tues Derek ? Ca laissera Erica, Isaac et Boyd livrés à eux-même... alors qu’ils ne se contrôlent pas encore parfaitement. Derek n’est pas le meilleur papa-loup du monde.... sans offense... mais il est mieux que rien. Si tu le tues, ça va virer au carnage et Gérard aura juste de super excuses pour les chasser aussi ! 

Le truc de parler autant à moitié sous le coup de la panique, c’était qu’il ne se souvenait pas de la moitié des trucs qu’il avait dit... mais au moins, ça semblait faire hésiter Allison à en croire l’arbalète en partie baissée (alleluia pour sa pomme) et, bonus, Derek ne bougeait pas derrière et ne disait rien. Ce qui était tout aussi bien, il était très “pas” doué pour les mots.

Puis le regard d’Allison se posa derrière lui et il grimaça mais sans dire un mot. Il avait dit ce qu’il avait à dire et ne pouvait que croiser les doigts et prier fervemment pour que tout se passe bien. 

\- Tu as mordu ma mère en sauvant Scott ? 

Il y eut un silence extrêmement désagréable pour les nerfs de Stiles.

\- Oui.

C’était rauque, c’était à contre-coeur mais c’était une réponse, c’était (presque) du dialogue et Stiles aimait ça !! Beaucoup même. 

\- Elle essayait vraiment de.. de lui faire du mal ? 

L’humain grimaça. Il compatissait vraiment avec la jeune fille hein. La situation devait vraiment être désagréable, pas cool et tout pour elle. Mais de son opinion, tuer quelqu’un qui ne le méritait pas vraiment et engendrer le chaos par la même occasion n’allait surement pas aider Allison à se sentir mieux.

Pire, si elle avait découvert la vérité après, ça aurait été encore plus horrible. 

\- Oui. 

Stiles se mordit les lèvres en voyant la posture d’Allison changer, ses épaules s’affaisser comme si elle portait le poids du monde et son regard se porter à ses pieds. Il y resta de loooongues secondes avec juste au milieu un petit coup d'oeil encore haineux par dessus l'épaule de Stiles. (Oups. Ou du moins il espérait que c'était par dessus son épaule...)

\- Je dois parler avec mon père. 

Le lycéen grimaça parce que... Chris Argent restait un chasseur après tout... mais au moins il respectait le code et il n’était pas Gérard et rien que ça, c’était une bonne chose.

\- Okay. Cool. Bonne idée... 

La jeune fille les quitta sans un regard en arrière et quelques minutes après, pendant lesquelles ni lui, ni Derek ne bougèrent, il entendit la voiture s’éloigner. 

Et soudain il se sentit rejoindre le sol avant d’être sauvé d’une rencontre violente par un bras passé autour de sa taille et un juron au niveau de son oreille.

\- A quoi tu joues Stiles !

Stiles cligna des paupières et fixa d’un air ébahi ses genoux. Ces traitres.

\- Mes jambes m’ont lâché... 

Il sentit le souffle de Derek contre son oreille quand le loup-garou soupira en le remettant d’aplomb.

\- Crétin. 

D’accord, il était vexé là ! Il avait été royal sur ce coup ! Royal !


End file.
